


Rest Assured

by Bumblepuppy



Category: Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblepuppy/pseuds/Bumblepuppy
Summary: Tatsumi tries to convince Jekyll to get some sleep.





	Rest Assured

 “…And you’re _sure_ you’re not tired?” Tatsumi sat across the table from the servant, who was quietly waiting for his tea to cool.

“I don’t need to sleep, Tatsumi. I’m not exactly human, after all,” Jekyll had a certain talent with saying unnerving things nonchalantly. Seeing the uneasy expression wash over his master’s face, he tried to sweeten his words. “What I mean to say is that dissolving into ether for an extended period of time does the job of refreshing my senses.” This didn’t help.

“Berserker… you put salt into your tea instead of sugar this morning.” Jekyll’s cheeks reddened.

“Th-that was nothing! It’s easy to confuse the two!”

“You’re about to do it _again_ ,” Jekyll jerked the teaspoon in his hand away from his mug. He sighed in defeat as Tatsumi nudged the sugar bowl closer to him. “I’m just worried that you’re pushing yourself too hard. Even if you’re going to say you’re ‘just a ghost’ or that you can ‘dissolve into ether’… it doesn’t mean that you don’t deserve a break.” Jekyll turned his gaze to his mug as Tatsumi spoke, tracing the rim with his finger.

“You’re right, Tatsumi… I’m sorry. When I become Hyde… I use a lot of mana, just to take that form,” his voice had started to crack, “I use a lot of _our_ mana, and I know that it exhausts _you_ and I’m just worried that it’s going to hurt you or—“

 "Berserker! Berserker, slow down, it’s okay!” Clasping his hands around Berserker’s, Tatsumi smiled at him to try to lighten the mood. “Your Noble Phantasm takes its toll on me, but I’ve been able to recover each time, right? But if you’re not sleeping and tea is your only sustenance… it’s going to be pretty hard on you.” Berserker looked back up at him, smiling weakly. “I have a second futon for when my sister comes over—you can sleep there tonight!”

Before Jekyll could object, his master had already sprung from his seat to find the stored futon. He sighed. The topic of mana transfers was going to be an awkward one no matter when they spoke about it, but hopefully Tatsumi’s plan was enough to sidetrack it for now. Jekyll didn’t think it would help much, but his enthusiasm was contagious. Plus, it would be false to say that he wasn’t a little bit excited. He couldn't remember the last time that he had actually slept—let alone gotten a good night's sleep—so the prospect of sleeping, waking, and feeling rejuvenated was tempting.

 

While it was hard to think of things that he didn’t find curious when he was first summoned, the tatami mats stood out as one of the first things to pique Jekyll’s interest. Almost entirely because Tatsumi, after the initial shock and explanation of his new friend’s appearance, begged his guest to remove his shoes before he walked all over the room.

A futon on the floor was quite removed from the oaken four-poster beds that Jekyll was used to when he was alive. When Tatsumi unfolded the bed, the servant could only think of how uncomfortable it looked.

“You’ve never slept on a futon before?” Tatsumi had already crawled under the covers. His tone of voice made Jekyll realize how bad he was at hiding his doubt. “I don’t know how your beds were back in England, but it’s still the same concept! I promise, it’s not uncomfortable.” He reached his hand to the futon next to him, patting the sheets invitingly. Jekyll reluctantly slipped under the covers.

It wasn’t what he was used to, but it certainly wasn’t _bad_.

The moon wasn’t yet full, but it was bright enough to cast a pale rectangle of light into the room. Tatsumi had placed the futons parallel, with enough space between them so they likely wouldn’t roll on top of each other. Almost as soon as the lights were turned off, Tatsumi had swaddled himself in his blankets and drifted off. The moonlight highlighted his sleeping visage, and Jekyll found himself a little jealous as to how quickly his master had fallen asleep. He looked so comfortable, so _peaceful._ Jekyll turned away from him and closed his eyes.

_I might as well try_.

 

  
            Glass bottles reflected the glow of a kerosene lantern on a work desk. Measuring glasses, iodine, books and ink and parchment—the contents of the desk were arranged chaotically. Desperately. The stone floor was littered with parcels—numerous parcels, some opened, some untouched—but all filled with sodium chloride. He is crouching on the floor, an incessant knocking resounding in his ears.

 

            “Master! Master Jekyll, please open this door!”

 

No. Not like this.

 

            “Mr. Utterson, do you think you could say something?”

 

            “Jekyll, please, this is ridiculous. We know you’ve been ill, but is it really necessary to avoid everyone? Poole is worried, I’m worried—for God’s sake, what is going on in there?”

 

Dammit. Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit! Why is he here, too?

 

This is how it ends, isn’t it? What were you expecting, a miracle?

 

Foolish.  
  
            “Utterson, I do apologize,” he says hoarsely. He knows it’s not the voice they want to hear. He’s not fooling anyone. “but you’ve come at a bad time. I’m not feeling like myself.”

 

            The knocking has stopped, but it’s impossible to ignore the dialogue between Poole and Utterson.

 

            “That’s Hyde’s voice, Poole. He must’ve killed Jekyll already.”

 

If only it were that simple.

 

            “There’s got to be a way to break down that door.”  
  
Shit.

 

            Even though their knocking had stopped, his heart was now beating at a similar interval. It seemed equally as loud. Surely, amongst all these chemicals he had stored in this lab, he would have something that would end this once and for all. He threw open the cabinet doors, tossing aside documents and test tubes until he came across it.

           

            He caught his reflection one last time. Those wild, bloodthirsty eyes, the crooked smile and sharp teeth—these features that had appeared on wanted posters all over London—and the face that he would wear to the grave. He clawed the vial of cyanide potassium cyanide open and poured it into his mouth.

 

            Within seconds, Edward Hyde was dead.

 

 

 

Tatsumi jolted awake, his body clammy and covered in sweat. What _was_ that? He had had vivid dreams before, but this was something completely out of the ordinary. It was as if he had been transported… it just seemed too _real_. He could hear the soft rustle of sheets and realized that Berserker had been stirred awake.

“Tatsumi….?” Even though he had been disturbed, his voice was as kind as ever. “Tatsumi, are you alright? You cried out in your sleep.”

Without thinking, Tatsumi had thrown his arms around the servant and pulled himself closer. Jekyll flinched at his sudden gesture, but returned the embrace in kind, asking again if his master was alright. His questions only became more panicked when he realized that his shoulder seemed to be growing wet with tears.

“I just… I had a bad dream, I guess,” saying it out loud made it seem stupid. This is what he woke Jekyll up for? A bad dream? He pulled away from the hug and wiped his eyes. “…It was a dream about you, Jekyll.” His voice quivered. The moon had illuminated the room enough that he could make out the concerned look on Jekyll’s face.

“Would you like to talk about it?” He didn’t really like the idea of recollecting the dream, but the gentle sincerity in Jekyll’s voice convinced him otherwise. Up to this point, Jekyll had proven himself to be a good friend—he wouldn’t tease him for being affected by things that weren’t real. It seemed pointless to hide it.

Taking a deep breath, Tatsumi described his dream to the servant. He surprised himself with how well he retained the information, even recalling the heat of the lamps and the smell of the iodine. All throughout his retrospection, Jekyll remained quiet, though his face noticeably blanched as Tatsumi mentioned Utterson and Poole.

“I’m sure this just sounds silly to you now, but it was distressing to think about you going through that!” He punctuated his sentence with a forced chuckle, but the air grew cold when Jekyll didn’t respond in kind. Tatsumi worried that he had said something wrong. “I mean, I was really scared for you, but it was just a dream, right? You’re okay!”

More silence.

“Tatsumi… I am _so_ sorry, but that wasn’t ‘just’ a dream,” Was he about to cry? His voice was wavering, and he wouldn’t look Tatsumi in the eye. “It’s not uncommon for Masters and Servants to share memories. That was one of my memories, Tatsumi. That’s how I… that’s how _we_ died.”

He couldn’t think of any words to say.

That was all real? He would never had imagined his new friend to go through something like that… and yet, he had not only _imagined_ it—he had, momentarily, _lived_ through it.

“Jekyll—I’m sorry, Berserker—you’re feeling guilty about this, aren’t you? I’m not angry with you. I was just scared.” The servant still wouldn’t make eye contact with him.

“Still, I should have warned you…”

“I’m not angry! Please, just listen!” Tatsumi had taken Berserker’s hands into his own, and Berserker had lifted his head in surprise. “You don’t need to apologize to me. Could you stop being so hard on yourself?” At that, Jekyll smiled a little.

“I’ll work on that, Tatsumi.”

“And, uh… Jekyll… you wouldn’t mind if we slept a little closer tonight, would you?”

The servant smirked. “Of course, I wouldn’t.”

 

Though he would constantly remind Tatsumi that he was ‘just a ghost’ and ‘not exactly a human’, it didn’t feel any different sleeping close to Jekyll than it would any other person. The servant’s arms held him close, and the warmth of his body felt cozier and more inviting than any cup of tea he had ever drank. Tatsumi pulled the blankets over both of their forms.

“Thank you for indulging me,” He seemed embarrassed to draw attention to it, but Berserker took it in stride.

“That’s what I’m here for, Tatsumi. Sleep well.”

Without hesitating, Tatsumi pecked Jekyll on the lips. Jekyll brought a hand to his lips in surprise, reeling a bit from the small but unmistakable surge of mana that followed. His master didn’t notice it so much, and rolled over, flustered.

“…Yeah! I hope you sleep well, too!”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fanfic in AGES, but I love these two and I've had this idea floating in my head for a while so I decided to just get over my worries and write it.
> 
> (I apologize for not having book-accurate text in the dream, but I only had the audiobook on hand and I didn't want to rewind just for accurate dialogue.)


End file.
